


Precious Metals

by BoopitybopCoodilybap



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Extended Metaphors, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoopitybopCoodilybap/pseuds/BoopitybopCoodilybap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras was gold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Metals

Enjolras was gold. 

 

His hair was the color of gold. Curls of the finest metal in all the land, woven into perfect, silken locks.  And when the sun shone on him, his halo of perfection would reflect its shade onto his skin.  He was slender and delicate looking.  He was beautiful.

 

Enjolras meant so much to so many people.  He was the leader, the Apollo.  He was handsome and polite and charismatic.  He was innocent; pure.  He had value.  And worth.

 

Grantaire was coal.  His hair was a clump of matted black curls; unwashed, uncut, untamed.  His skin was a greyish color, sagging along with the rest of his tired-out self.  He was blocky and carried the air of heaviness.  He was crumpled.

 

He had no worth.  He was there; he existed, but was not meaningful in his existence.  He was the lowlife; the cynic.

 

Coal heated up, and burned.  And pouring alcohol over the flames made them burn more ferociously.  Alcohol made the fire forget about burning on its own.  The coal forgot what it was and let the foul liquid it was drenched in do the work for it.

 

But sometimes, _sometimes_ , fire could be useful.

 

Fire could warm up and melt gold.  The precious metal pooling out underneath the lesser’s heat.  And for a few brief moments, the coal felt valuable too, because it could do something to the gold that nothing else could. 

 

And Grantaire was never going to get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot for ExR  
> Kinda just turned into a free-verse poem, didn't it?  
> Oh well :)  
> I quite enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Remember that kudos and comments are always welcomed!  
> Stay frosty, readers ;)  
> ~B-Coop


End file.
